Remember
by Slyther
Summary: Just a little ficcy on the lovelife of draco, rated PG13 to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's, and I don't own the song 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. I do however own Wren and the plot...thanks!!  
  
Wren Dumbledore was looking around the Great Hall of Hogwarts, looking around for someone else she knew.  
  
Wren a petite 16 year old, with piercing aqua eyes and short, messy blue - black hair studded with little gems, had been at Hogwarts a mere 3 weeks and seemed to be a hit with everyone, except the Slytherins of course, with her being a Gryffindor and all.  
  
"Ahh the new girl" drawled a voice from behind her, a voice Wren happened to know all to well.  
  
Wren spun around in her seat to find herself face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy  
  
"Well, well, well hello Draco" Wren replied in a sweet voice, Draco was taken back, how did she know his name??  
  
"How do you know my name??" He asked, Wren shook her head  
  
"From 5 or so of living next to you, being your bestie" she replied, a smile on her face "We also kept in touch through letters when you came to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco laughed, the only person he wrote to was Wren Hope, and she was attending Beauxbatons in France.  
  
"I don't think so Dumbledore" he replied, snickering to himself and he started walking back to his own table  
  
"You don't remember me??" Wren asked Draco in a quite voice. Draco stopped in his tracks and said harshly  
  
"Am I supposed to???"  
  
With tears in her eyes she walked up to his ear and sang softly, a song they had once wrote and sang together  
  
"How do you see into my eyes, like open doors?? Leading down into my core, where I've become so numb.."  
  
Draco turned around slowly as Wren backed away  
  
"With out a soul my spirit sleeping some where cold until you find it there and lead it back home.."  
  
Wren raised her arms and spun around once before turning to Draco, not expecting him to continue the song  
  
"Wake me up..." he sang in a deep, baritone voice moving towards her, recognition evident in his eyes.  
  
"Wake me up inside." sang Wren a smile creeping up on her face  
  
"Can't wake up..." Draco continued on  
  
"Wake me up inside..."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark.." Wren sang, her voice louder so all the student in the hall could hear her.  
  
"Wake me up."  
  
"Bid my blood to run."  
  
"I can't wake up."  
  
"Before I come undone..."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
  
Wren backed away from Draco coming to stand on the Gryffindor table. She continued to sing in her angelic voice Draco remembered so well.  
  
Wren spread her arms  
  
"Now that I know what I'm without..." Wren pointed at Draco "You can't just leave me..." she then pointed at herself, placing her hands over her chest area. "Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life"  
  
Wren started walking along the table, Draco pushing through the crowd of people that had once surrounded them, started to follow her, singing along with her.  
  
"Wake me up."  
  
"Wake me up inside."  
  
"I can't wake up."  
  
"Wake me up inside."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
"Wake me up."  
  
"Bid my blood to run."  
  
"I can't wake up."  
  
"Before I come undone."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become..Bring me to life.."  
  
Draco stepped on to the seat of the Gryffindor table and sang softly into Wrens ear  
  
"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."  
  
"Bring me to life."  
  
Wren turned to face Draco and lightly touched his face, making to whole school including the teachers; gasp.no one with out permission touches Draco Malfoy!! Wren took no notice of this and continued to sing  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling;" Draco stepped up on to the table, towering over her "only you are the life upon the day..." Wren dropped her hand from his face; Draco however grabbed it and pulled her towards him, continuing to sing, snaking his arm around her, his hand coming to rest on her backside  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."  
  
Wren grinned and snaked her arms around his neck and sang  
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything."  
  
Draco pulled her closer to him, using the hand on her backside  
  
"Without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something more!..."  
  
"Bring me to life."  
  
Draco took Wrens hand and spun her around, pulling her back to him. He then started to dance with her, twisting, twirling, and dirty dancing with each other.  
  
"Wake me up."  
  
"Wake me up inside."  
  
"I can't wake up."  
  
"Wake me up inside."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."  
  
"Wake me up."  
  
"Bid my blood to run."  
  
"I can't wake up."  
  
"Before I come undone."  
  
"Save me."  
  
"Save me from the nothing I've become.Bring me to life."  
  
Draco grabbed Wren and lifted her up and started twirling her around  
  
"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."  
  
"Bring..me..to.LIFE."  
  
Draco stopped twirling and placed her down where she then pulled him in to a hug.  
  
"God I've missed you Wren" Draco whispered in her ear  
  
"And I you Drak"  
  
Wren pulled away from Draco and looked into his startling blue eyes, slowly she snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
When she pulled away Draco looked startled, with a grin on her face she turned around and exited the hall. Draco paused for a minute and ran after her with a cry of "you get her man!!" from a class mate, possibly Goyle or maybe even Potter, following him.  
  
A/N: Ahh, well that's done, I hope you all like my little creation which has been running around in my head for days and need to be released. Ahh now all you need to do is hit that little review button down there and be a good reader thanks!! 


End file.
